A Deadly Deal with a Demon
by Stormi Sky
Summary: Afraid of losing Dean, Sam makes a deal with a demon. But taking Sam to hell wasn’t exactly what the demon has in mind. Now the demon blood inside him is burning, destroying him. Dean is the only thing that is keeping Sam sane. But for how long?
1. The Deal

**_Okay, here's another Supernatural story by me. I thought of what might happen next in Season Three, then I thought of this, which probably wont end up happening but I wanted to write it anyway. So you might not want to read this if you haven't watched to the last episode and don't know what's happened. And I'm not sure if this is going to be Wincest or not...so guess you're just going to have to read and find out huh?_**

**A Deadly Deal with a Demon**

**Chapter One: The Beginning**

"Hey, Sammy, where are you going?" Dean Winchester asked as his brother as Sam opened the door of their hotel room. Sam turned back to look at his brother.

"Dean? I thought you were asleep," Sam said as he glanced back out at Dean's '67 Chevy Impala and tightened his grip on the car keys in his hand, not sure how he was going to leave now.

"Not anymore. So, where are you going?" Dean repeated, sitting up in his bed and looking over at Sam through sleepy eyes. Sam shrugged and replied with, "Just getting a bite to eat."

"Oh, alright," Dean sighed as he lay back down on his stomach, accepting this answer. "Get me something too?"

"Yeah, uh, sure," Sam said with a small smile as he started backing out of the room. "See you in a bit."

"Uh-huh," Dean muttered, burrowing his head in his pillow, giving into sleep. "But be careful."

"No problem," Sam said and closed the door behind him. He rolled his eyes as he headed to the car. "It's not like I'm not ten anymore Dean."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam opened the trunk and sorted through the items, taking out the needed material: a small box, one of his fake IDs, and a few other things. He walked down the road a ways until he got to the crossroads. As quick as he could, he dug up a large amount of both gravel and dirt and placed the container of things in the hole. Covering the items, he stood and looked around, waiting for the demon. He cracked his knuckles impatiently, waiting for the demon and wondering if he even did this right.

"Well, well. Sam Winchester."

Sam took a breath and turned around slowly to see a reasonably attractive girl standing there, grinning up at him. He guessed that this must be the crossroads demon.

"I want to make a deal."

The demon still grinned and nodded. "I know. That's why everyone summons me after all. Let me guess, Sammy is all heartbroken over Dean's one-year lifespan and wants to save his big brother no matter what it takes. Let me know if I get close."

"You're the one that made that deal with Dean right?" Sam asked, hoping he'd gotten the right demon. Though how many there were like her, he wasn't sure. One thing was certain though; he didn't like how this demon girl knew why he was here. It made him feel a little to defenseless.

"Yes, of course. I'm very interested in your family Sammy. Of course, I'm not the only one who knows the Winchester name, many do. But I'd like to think of myself as an insider of the Winchester affairs," the demon said as she walked closer to Sam. She put a hand on his cheek and he shivered from the frozen touch. "After all, I know all about you and your brother."

"Then you'd know that I would do anything to save him," Sam stated, refusing to back away from her touch. He didn't want to show any fear, not to a demon. "And I will. Name your price."

The demon's grin grew and she shook her head with a slight laugh. "Sammy, Sammy, Sammy. What makes you think I'd want anything of yours?"

"Because if you know so much about me, then you should know that I'm special," Sam explained, keeping back another shiver as she touched the other side of his face with her other hand and pulled his head down slightly to look into his eyes.

"You're right Sammy. You are special. Much more so then Dean. Which means that I can't just let you walk out of here with a year to live. You're worth too much for that."

"I'd appreciate it if you could just call me Sam. Only Dean calls me Sammy. Oh, but I'm sure you already knew that," Sam said and the demon frowned.

"Fine, Sam, but that still doesn't resolve anything. What do you have to offer me in return for your brother's life?" the demon asked, taking her hands away from his face and starting to circle him. "Want a trip to Hell right away? I can do that. And your brother lives a long healthy life."

"I want to stay with Dean."

"Now, now. You can't have everything you want, right? The world just doesn't work that way."

"And neither does Hell it seems," Sam said as he ran a hand through his hair, thinking of a solution.

"Ha, I like you Sam. Sure Dean has the looks, but you have such an adorable personality," the demon said from behind him, running a hand up his bare arm, sending shivers down his spine. "And trust me, it never hurts to have a demon on your side."

"If you say so," Sam said with a sigh, stepping away from the demon then facing her. "I just want my brother to be okay. So could you just name your price?"

The demon seemed thoughtful, running her eyes up and down Sam. She bit her lip as an idea came to her head, one that was even better then taking Sam down with her to Hell. "So, you want to stay with your brother? For more than just a little old year? I think I know just the deal."

"What is it?" Sam asked suspiciously. He stepped forward. "Anything. Name it."

The demon grinned. "Well, I can't tell you. If I did, that wouldn't be any fun now would it."

Sam frowned and shook his head. "No, if you don't tell me, then I can't trust you. And no deal."

"Fine," the demon said and turned to leave. "Just make sure you start saving for Dean's funeral now. That junk is expensive."

"Wait," Sam said, and the demon stopped mid-step. She grinned, though Sam couldn't see it. He and his brother were so alike; it almost made this too easy. "Please, wait. Can't you tell me anything about the deal? How long will I have with Dean?"

"Oh, you'll have as long as possible. If you agree to this deal, I swear not to kill either of you ahead of your time," the demon answered with the same grin. "So how about it Sammy? You get to keep your life and Dean gets to extend his. All for just one little deal."

Sam sighed. He knew the demon wouldn't give away whatever big secret this was, and it wasn't going to be good either. But at the thought of saving Dean, Sam really could care less about the consequences."

"Fine, you save my brother and I'll do whatever you want so long as neither me or Dean goes to Hell."

"Then it's a deal," the demon said, grabbing the back of Sam's neck and bringing him down into a harsh kiss.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sam?" Dean muttered as he opened his eyes at the sound of the door opening. He yawned and sat up slightly, seeing Sam close the door, a fast food sack in one hand. Another yawn slipped past his lips as he asked, "Didja gimme sumptin'?"

Sam raised an eyebrow at his sleepy brother and couldn't help but laugh. "Dude, I can't believe I just understood that. And, yeah, I got you some fries and a burger, alright?"

"Cool," Dean said getting out of bed slowly. He glanced at the clock and saw it was a little past four in the morning, way too early for him. But that food smelled too good to pass up.

"You know, we're going to die a lot earlier than we should putting all this grease and salt into our bodies everyday," Sam complained with a smile, picking up a few French fries and stuffing them into his mouth.

"Ah well, doesn't matter much to me," Dean said with a shrug, nervousness mixed with a humorous tone. "Don't have that long to worry anyway."

Sam opened his mouth to say otherwise but stopped himself. Dean would kill him if he knew what his little brother had done for him, and Sam knew it. So he decided that he wouldn't tell Dean until the demon put whatever plan she had into motion, and maybe not even then.

"I told you I'd get you out of it Dean, so don't think like that," Sam replied safely. His brother wouldn't question that. Dean knew that Sam wanted to save him, but Sam knew that Dean wouldn't expect Sam to do what he did and make a deal with a demon.

"Right, sorry Sammy," Dean said and bit into his hamburger. Sam watched his brother carefully, secretly celebrating that he'd still get to eat with Dean even after a year. That he'd still get to just sit here and watch his big brother scarf down a hamburger.

Or so he thought.

**_Woo, gotta love the first chapter, right? Anyway, review, okies? Love ya, peace!_**


	2. The Alley

**_Hey people. Wow, long time huh? Sorry, summer makes me lazy. T-T But I'm back! ...still a little lazy, but that could be remedied by some reviews. Hehe. Sorry if there's spelling mistakes. I'm currently writing on Word Pad, as Microsoft Word no longer wants to work on my computer. And I apoligise if this isn't a very exciting chapter to some, my head still has to get out of summer mode and back on Fanfiction mode... I have to get this done though before season three comes out.. that's my goal. Help encourage me by leaving reviews!_**

**Chapter 2**

"I'm so glad you two could make it down here," said Jacob Moore, the owner of the restaurant the Winchesters were currently at. Golden walls and cherry-wood flooring surrounded them, as well as the many tables scattered around the room.

"No problem," Sam said with a smile, looking around the large eating area. "So, you said it was a spirit, right? How much damage has it caused exactly?"

"Too much," Mr. Moore answered quickly. He leaned against a chair behind him and sighed. "The spirit already made a stove explode. Do you realize how much damage that caused, and not to mention how many injuries there were because of it? Then it sent all the tables, complete with people's dinners up to the ceiling and hung them all upside down. My restaurant is starting to lose its good reputation because of this thing!"

"We understand that Mr. Moore. Now, can you tell us if anyone has died in this restaurant, or anywhere near here?" Dean asked, both trying to keep the man calm and investigate the scene.

"No, no one. Folks end up hurt, but never killed," he said with a sigh, sitting in the chair. He shook his head. "I thought I was done with all this ghost business back when I quit being a hunter."

"You were a hunter?" Sam asked with surprise.

"Of course I was, how else do you boys think I knew your father?" Mr. Moore asked.

"Well, we thought that maybe you were just one of the people Dad helped in the past. We had no idea you had worked with him," Dean explained.

"Nope, I was a hunter, not one o' the best of course, but a hunter," he sighed. "_Was _being the keyword there. I quit about two years ago. Wanted the normal life, no more ghost huntin'. So I opened my own restaurant. And what happens? Some ghosty decides it would be fun to torment a retired hunter."

"We're sorry to hear that, Mr. Moore. We'll try to get rid of the spirit as soon as possible," Sam said with a comforting smile. Mr. Moore nodded his thanks and stood up. "Then I'm gonna be heading home. You need me, just call the number I gave you."

"Will do," Dean called after him, and waited til he had left before turning to Sam. "I'll check out the eating area, you take the kitchen."

Sam sighed, but nodded, and turned to the kitchen doors and walked toward them. He looked around as the door closed behind him and took a few steps forward. The room was brightly lit up and the lights seemed to dance before his eyes. He held onto a counter for support but it didn't stop the world from spinning.

"Dean!" he tried to call, but his open mouth made no sound. How could the spirit be having the much of an effect on him? The thought came to him that maybe this wasn't the spirit, maybe it was part of that deal...

"Hey, Sammy! C'mere, I found something!" Dean shouted from the other room and Sam turned to follow his big brother's voice but his head was spinning and his legs were like jello, unable to move. He suddenly cried out in pain as a strange, painful burning sensation shot through his entire body. He lost his balance and fell to the floor, closing his eyes in pain as his head connected to the side of a metal table and everything became dark.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wake up Sam! C'mon, dude, this is no time for a nap!"

Sam weakly opened his eyes, just to close them immedietly from the bright kitchen lights overhead. Why did it feel like he'd just been through a oven?

"Sammy, what happened?" Dean asked and the younger could feel his big brother place a hand on his forehead. "Dude, you're hot."

Sam grinned slightly from Dean's statement but before he could respond, Dean added, "Don't even say it. You know I'm the one that got all the looks."

"Whatever, jerk," Sam said, his voice amused, but raspy. He tried to ignore that his throat currently felt like it was on fire, though that didn't stop him from wincing in pain. "Ugh, my head is killing me."

"What happened? When you didn't respond I got worried," Dean explained, staring down at his little brother, who's head was currently resting on his brother's lap. "And then I found you on the floor."

"Maybe I'm coming down with something," Sam lied casually, struggling to sit up. He wouldn't tell Dean what he really thought, not when it involved a certain crossroads demon. "It's no big deal."

"Sammy, you're burning up. And not just your forehead," he touched Sam's arm, revealed by his t-shirt, and quickly took his hand away. "It feels like you just went through a fire. Not only that, you're skin is red."

Sam looked down at his hands and arms and frowned with confusion. It really did look red, like a nasty sunburn. "That's just great."

"I'll be damned if you get any hotties to talk to you looking like that," Dean said with a slight grin. "Looks like your sex life just came to a end."

"Shut up Dean," Sam said with a sigh, standing up as his brother did the same. The same dizzy feeling came over him and he rocked slightly before falling again, this time caught by his brother.

"Woah there Sammy," Dean said, his voice changing from amused to concerned in a second. He lowered Sam to the floor slowly. "Maybe you should just rest for a bit."

Sam hesitated but shook his head slowly. "Just help me to the car, okay? I'll be fine."

Dean sighed but helped Sam up, putting one of his little brother's arms around his shoulder to help balance him. He led the way to his Impala parked just outside the building. After dumping Sam in the passenger seat, he went around and got into the driver's side. Starting up the car, he backed up and drove toward their motel.

Once parked in the spot outside their room, Dean helped Sam in and the younger collapsed on the bed. Dean sat down next to him.

"Did that spirit do something to you?" Dean asked, his eyes moving slowly down his brother's body to check for injuries of anykind. "Cause if he did, I'll go right back there and kill that sorry son of a bitch."

"That's sweet Dean," Sam muttered, closing his eyes. Everything was hot and he could feel the sweat drip down his face onto the sheets below him. "But no, I just felt dizzy. I doubt it was the spirit."

"Well, what else could it have been?" Dean asked with a sigh, shaking his head. Sam didn't answer. He didn't want to admit it, but he was pretty sure what was causing all this. And it definetly wasn't something he wanted Dean to know.

"Well, maybe you'll feel better with some sleep, eh?" Dean asked, getting off the bed and moving over to his own. Sam nodded and moved up to lay his head on the pillows. He was torn between the need to sleep and the desire to take a cold shower. Sleep won out in the end.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was 6:32 am when Dean was awoken by the ring of his cell phone. He yawned loudly, reaching over to take it from the nightstand, open it, and put it to his ear. "Hello?"

"Dean? It's Sam."

Dean looked over to his brother's bed to find it empty and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "Sammy? Where are you?"

"In an alley, near Bachman St.," Sam told him, his voice slightly shakey.

"You okay?" Dean asked, much more awake now that he heard his brother's nervous tone. "You need me to come pick you up?"

"Yeah, Dean, thanks," Sam said and hung up. Sam put the phone back into his pocket and stared at the scene in front of him. A man's corpse covered in blood laid on the ground and a bloody knife rested only a foot or so from Sam. Half of him wanted his brother to hurry up, not wanting anyone else to see what he had done. The other half hoped Dean took his time; he really didn't want to tell his brother he had become a murderer.

**_Ooh, poor Sammy. Yes, I know the ending kind of resembled the beginning from "Born Under a Bad Sign", but it was sort of suppose to... (that is the episode where Sammy gets possessed right? xx) And I haven't watched Supernatural since the beginning of Summer so sorry if they're somewhat out of character. Anyway, please leave a review so it doesn't take so long for me to update next time! I promise if I get at least ...5! reviews by tomorrow at midnight, I'll update within 4 days. Yeah, that's right, four days! For just five little reviews! I'm currently at 6, so that means I need 11 total. Oh and disclaimer, cause i forgot before::Never owned 'em, never will::_**

**_C'mon, press the review button, you know you want to..._**


End file.
